


The Orange Line

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Random Fics [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Gritty, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Secret Identity, Subways, crack treated more or less seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Ben is on his way to a hockey game when he sees his work nemesis, Rey Niima, getting on the same subway car. Good thing he's wearing a Gritty costume; she'll never know it's him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Random Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801357
Comments: 57
Kudos: 132
Collections: Reylo After Dark





	The Orange Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueyedgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/gifts).



> Written for Blueyedgurl's prompt: "Ben in a gritty costume. He's on a train/bus with Rey. Go nuts with them having public sex. Will not be upset if Rey is dressed like grittney. Please follow your creative heart!"
> 
> Well Rey isn't dressed like Grittney but I think the other things are covered! This is a bit out of my wheelhouse but I adore Gritty and I had a ton of fun writing it, thank you for the great prompt!
> 
> If you don't know, Gritty is the mascot for the Philadelphia Flyers hockey team. He is large, chaotic, and very orange. There's a little pic of him in the mooboard, I also encourage you to google him if you haven't because he's quite a thing. The Broad Street Line AKA the orange line is the north-south subway line in Philadelphia.
> 
> Huge thanks to flypaper_brain for the encouragement and beta read, and to HarpiaHarpyja for suggestions on hockey culture.
> 
> Note: if the dubcon tagging is a little squicky click to the endnotes for a spoiler.

Ben sees her on the train platform at Fern Rock and then again as they wait for the subway. Five minutes later she wanders down the crowded car, looking for a seat. He’d put the head of the costume on as soon as he’d seen her; the most obnoxious librarian in the university's rare books department does not need to know that the English professor she despises is such a huge fan of the Flyers that he dresses up as the mascot for the games. Rey Niima already hates him, she doesn’t need any more ammunition to use against him. He curses his decision to park and take the subway instead of driving all the way, as he normally does. It will save him time and stress, but at what cost?

The entire train is full of fans heading down to the Wells Fargo Center for tonight’s Flyers game, all the way on the other side of the city. The Flyers are heading towards the finals and it looks like the whole city is out; there isn’t a seat to be had, several people are already standing. Ben is lucky to have snagged one of the two-seaters by the window; the costume adds even more to his usual bulk, and he needs two seats to be comfortable. He scoffs at a couple of riders who seem to have had no idea hockey was happening and are just trying to get to their stop without getting subsumed into a mass of orange, black, and white paraphernalia. Rey walks slowly, smiling and nodding as she passes the other passengers, dressed as usual in a knee-length pleated skirt and ankle boots; he’s sure she’s heading to the game, too, because although her skirt is black her knee-length socks are orange, and she’s wearing one of the varsity-style jackets with the black body and orange sleeves. Who wears a skirt to a hockey game? Rey Niima, apparently. When she reaches Ben’s seat she pauses. He’s briefly afraid that she recognizes him, even in the Gritty costume, but it’s soon clear that she doesn’t. She looks him over, mouth twisted as though she’s tasting something sour.

"One seat per rider," she says. "That’s the rule, even if you are dressed as Gritty. You aren't actually Gritty, you know; you're just an asshole for taking up so much space." He doesn’t respond, if he says anything she might recognize his voice and he definitely doesn’t want that. He waits for her to keep moving down the car, but she doesn’t. Instead, after a moment of awkward silence she grins, and plops herself right on his knee.

Although she's a jerk Rey is pretty, he has noticed before that her ass in particular is spectacular, and Ben is only human - he hasn’t had a date with anything other than his right hand in over a year - and having Rey’s spectacular ass perched on his knee does things to him. He’s fine until they reach Hunting Park, but as they pull out of the station the subway car jerks and Rey falls back, then scoots back onto his lap to stabilize herself. Under the mask his cheeks heat with humiliation; there's no way she can miss his erection since it’s poking her in the back. And she doesn't, but instead of jumping up, disgusted - which would be humiliating, the thought sends even more blood to his dick - she wiggles against it, then shifts around so she faces forward, her legs draped around his thighs. He can feel the crack of her ass pressing against him even through the costume and the sweatpants he wears under them. Is she even wearing underwear? He clutches the edge of the seat and wills himself desperately to calm down. After a minute of riding along the vibration of the train over the rails, Rey holds up her phone so Ben can see the screen. It's open to the notes app, and the note is for him.

_I called you an asshole and now your dick is hard. Are you into that? Because I am._

Ben's brain short-circuits, a mass of conflicting emotions hitting at once. Shock, followed by a wave of humiliation, chased quickly by something darker. She doesn't know it's him. If he plays this game with her, he'll have something on her. And that thought is what leads him to tug the fuzzy orange mitten off his right hand and type his own note into the phone. His is much shorter but no less to the point.

 _Yes_.

Rey giggles and writhes against him again, and this time he doesn't bother hiding his moan - he keeps it quiet and aims it right at her ear, he’s certain the people sitting in the seats ahead and behind them can’t hear him over the sound of the subway. As for Rey, she surely won’t recognize his voice from a moan, will she? He’s certain he’s never moaned in her presence before, not even that time she brought out the new book of hours and then yelled at him for trying to put on a pair of white cotton gloves.

He’s fine for a few stops. Rey’s turned her attention to her phone; he can’t see what she’s doing, the view out of the mask is shit, playing some video game maybe. But her ass is in his lap, and he can’t tell if she’s rubbing against him on purpose or if it’s just the swaying of the subway. As they pull out of the Temple station, disgorging a few passengers and letting on many more, she grips the metal handle on the seat in front of her and bounces. His hips thrust sympathetically and she turns around, looking directly into the mesh that serves as his eyes. He hopes to god she can’t see through it. She taps away at her phone and holds it up again - another message.

_Do you mind if I touch myself? I’m going crazy here. It’s okay if you say no._

Rey Niima, mastrubating on his lap in a crowded subway car, is not a thing that Ben Solo ever thought could happen, but now that it’s within reach he can’t think of anything else he’d rather have. Well… that’s not true. Rey Niima sitting on his face, or riding his cock, having orgasm after orgasm while she tells everybody within hearing range that he’s a dirty, dirty man and she hates him. That would be good, too. But he lives in the real world, so he’ll take what he can get. She hands him her phone, and he quickly types:

 _Yes_.

“Thank God,” she murmurs. Her phone disappears into her jacket pocket, and her hand disappears under her skirt.

They ride along for two more stops. Rey’s quiet but she wiggles, and it gets to the point where Ben’s afraid he might come. It would make a mess, and it would be embarrassing, so he keeps his eyes glued on the window and tries not to pay too much attention to what Rey is doing. He can’t see anything, of course, but he can imagine a lot. He thinks he might even be able to smell her, the scent of her cunt being drawn out by her fingers and wafting up though the mesh of his mask and straight into his olfactory nerves. He wants to smell it for real, to strip her and lay her down and get her slick all over his face - or she can lay him down, tie him down, sit on his face and make him eat her out until he can’t breathe. Either would be great - and neither one is conducive to keeping him from coming. But he’s knocked out of his daydream when Rey twitches in his lap and squeaks. It’s adorable, like the sound a mouse or a gerbil or something might make, and without thinking Ben lets go of the edge of the seat and sets his hands on her hips. As soon as he realizes what he’s done he freezes, but she doesn’t seem to notice, or maybe she doesn’t care. She pulls her hand out and wipes her fingers on her skirt, leaving a white trail on the dark fabric. Ben wishes he could lick it.

A moment later she holds up the phone again.

 _Thank you_ , it says.

 _My pleasure_ , Ben messages back.

Rey laughs, taps another message, then passes the phone back to him. _You’re funny I can still feel your dick. Don’t you want to cum?_

Ben stares at the message, his head swimming. Of course he wants to cum, what a stupid question. But is she offering, or is she just making small talk? Do you make small talk with people you do… whatever it is they’re doing? He’s new at this. But he does want to cum, and he doesn’t see any reason to lie about it.

 _Yeah_ , he types. _I’d like to. This is pretty uncomfortable. Good, but uncomfortable._

He adds the last bit because… he’s not sure. He doesn’t want to offend her?

 _Does that thing have a zipper in the front?_ The message says when she hands the phone back. _I have a condom in my pocket, if you want to fuck me_.

Ben makes a garbled noise that he does his best to turn into a cough, and Rey laughs out loud. They’re noisy enough that the woman sitting in front of them turns her head and gives them a curious look, but when she sees that he’s dressed as Gritty she rolls her eyes, gives Rey a tight smile, and faces forward again. 

Apparently his response is as good as a yes to Rey. She slides her phone into the jacket pocket, and when she pulls her hand out again she's holding a foil packet that’s as good as gold to Ben. He stares at it and wonders if he’s really ready for this. He hates Rey, and she hates him. Apparently she’s also the kind of person to randomly proposition strangers on a crowded subway car - strangers dressed as the Philadelphia Flyers chaotic and furry orange mascot, no less… and apparently he’s the kind of person who will take advantage of someone he despises when the opportunity presents itself. Rey would never have sex with him. This is his chance - not that he wants to have sex with her, of course. He would never, under normal circumstances. But there’s something about the situation - the crowd, the anonymity, perhaps the chaotic influence of Gritty himself - that makes Ben want to throw caution to the wind and just do it.

It feels like he’s watching someone else when he reaches over and takes the proffered condom. Rey sighs and leans against his chest, but scoots her butt forward to give him space to reach between them. She reaches her arm back and sets her hand on his thigh; she’s trying to block the view of the people standing in the aisle, not that they’re paying attention - there's a group of them, every one of them is dressed in those god awful green St. Patrick's day jerseys, and one of them, a big guy with no hair, is very excited that Hart is going to be back in goal after time away for an injury - but he appreciates the gesture. 

Ben's glad he invested in this particular costume; the front opening is designed to make it easier to piss, but apparently it’s good for clandestine public fucking, too. He rips open the condom wrapper as they pull into City Hall, and as the train pulls away a minute later Rey lifts herself up and impales herself on his cock. She’s so wet he slides all the way in, and she hugs him with her thighs and wiggles before leaning back and humming against his neck. She feels amazing, soft and hot and tight and so, so sweet. He wants to grab her, to hold her hips and fuck up into her, to rub her clit until she weeps. He wants to feel her come on him, for her to tell him he’s good even though he’s naughty and she hates him. But he can’t, because that’s how you get arrested. What the fuck is he even doing? So he shifts his hips forward slightly, to give her a little more room, and places his hands on her hips. Feeling brave - he’s already gone this far, right? - he slips his thumbs up over the waistband of her skirt, under her jacket and sweater, caresses the soft skin he finds there. She reaches back and intertwines their fingers. It feels good, intimate - almost innocent.

“You’re so big,” she whispers. “Not too big but you’re stretching me good. You may be an asshole but you have a nice cock.”

“Thank you,” he whispers, without thinking. Apparently his brain is in his dick now. But it’s just a whisper, and Ben has certainly never whispered to Rey before. She won’t possibly recognize his voice.

She giggles. She giggles a lot, it seems. Ben’s never heard her laugh before, it’s pleasant, and he likes the way her face looks when she smiles. It makes him almost sad that she’s never looked at him like that before - that she never will, either, because she hates him. But he feels the same way about her, so it can’t really be a loss.

“So you have a voice after all! I was beginning to wonder.”

Ben shrugs. Whispering a couple of words is one thing, but an extended conversation is not something he wants to venture. He doesn’t want to talk, anyway. Right now, there’s only one thing he wants to do. 

Maybe he has a few words left after all. Bringing his face as close as he can to Rey’s ear, he whispers: “I’m gonna make you cum.”

He needs to do it. It is very important to Ben that Rey Niima never forget the time that the man in the Gritty costume on the BSL gave her the best orgasm of her life. Even if she never knows it was him - and she never will - _he_ will know. Every time he sees her from now on, every time she critiques the way he handles a delicate book, every time she makes snide remarks about white gloves, every time she scoffs at his theories about the collection's half-burned early edition of Shakespeare, he’ll remember how he made her cum on a crowded train and it will make everything just a bit more manageable. He’s sure of it.

He wraps his arms around her waist, slipping his right hand, the one closest to the window, under her skirt. With his other arm he lifts her up, just enough to give him a little bit of space to thrust. He pauses as they roll into the next station - they’re at Tasker-Morris already, only three more stops to go, how is time moving so quickly! As they roll out again, even more crowded, the person standing in the aisle next to them has their back facing them and the group has moved on to debating whether to get trashed at Xfinity Live after the game or to go somewhere else. 

He was right; she isn’t wearing underwear. He can’t _believe_ that Rey Niima isn’t wearing underwear. Does she wear underwear to work? He imagines bending her over one of the tables in the reading room and flipping up her skirt to check. _God_ , he’s so stupid. His finger slides over her clit, then dips lower to gather the wet that’s already dripping down his cock and brings it back up to rub her again. She writhes in his arms and he starts to thrust up into her, slow and shallow, and keeps the fingers on her clit gentle.

When they pull into Snyder, Ben can feel Rey’s warm juice dripping down around his balls. His sweatpants are going to be soaked, but they’ll smell like her so he doesn’t even care. He’ll probably never wash them again. He’ll keep them in a Ziploc bag under his bed so he can pull them out and smell her whenever he wants to. 

What the fuck is wrong with him? He’s never like this. What is it about Rey that makes him feel so crazy?

At the Oregon station a conductor leans into the door and shouts something at the gathered crowd, but Ben couldn’t tell you what he says. He only has room in his brain for Rey - her wet cunt, her shuddering breathing, the way her knees are beginning to shake, clattering against his outer thighs. He wishes he could touch her breasts. He wishes he could kiss her, taste her pleasure, swallow her moans. He wishes he wasn’t such an asshole. The subway train pulls out of the station, set to make the final leg of its journey, where it will disgorge everyone at the NRG station, the southern terminus of the Broad Street Line. The Orange Line, Ben called it when he first moved to Philadelphia, before he learned that only new residents called it that. He still thinks of it as the Orange Line, though, especially when he’s wearing his Gritty costume. It amuses him.

When Rey comes it’s a silent thing, and she barely moves - he only knows it's happening because of the way her knees jerk, and the muscles inside her cunt cling to him as though they want him to come along, too. With one final thrust he does, he lets go and has his own silent orgasm. He comes into the woman he hates, who hates him, in the middle of a crowded subway car. He’s dressed as Gritty. She will never know it’s him.

As soon as the doors open the crowd streams out, flowing over to the Wells Fargo Center, where the Flyers game will start in a little less than half an hour. Rey waits until everyone else is out before she stands up, leaving Ben’s dick - now mostly flaccid - to slap over onto the black polyester of his costume. As he pulls off the condom and tucks himself back in, she smiles down at him, her cheeks pink, eyes shining. She looks amused, but it’s not until she leans over that he understands why.

“That was fun, Professor Solo," she says. When he freezes she nods. "Yes, I think it’s only fair to tell you that I know that’s you in there. I saw you at Fern Rock without the head on, and I would recognize your feet anywhere." Ben glances down at his feet, which rest on their sides, bottoms close together. Do they always look like that? Are they really that distinctive? "Anyway," she continues, "I'll see you next week. Let me know if you want to do this again, maybe next time without all the," she waves a hand at him, "apparatus." With that she heads towards the nearest door. Ben is too shocked to speak, too shocked to move, to _think_. She knew it was him and she did it anyway. She sought him out. She _wanted_ him.

She wants him again. 

"I thought you hated me."

She pauses at the door and looks back. The smile she gives him this time is softer, and maybe a little sad.

"No, Ben. I have never hated you. I enjoy getting a rise out of you. Maybe I’ve taken that too far.” She tilts her head, and the next question makes her sound almost vulnerable. “Do you hate me?"

"No." He has to slide out of the seat before he can stand, which he does awkwardly but as quickly as he can. The fuzzy orange mitten, which he’d completely forgotten about, falls to the floor, and he feels clumsy crouching down to pick it up but he does it anyway. When he stands back up Rey is still waiting there, staring at him, one foot out the door. He grips the mitten tightly, and says, "I don't hate you. I... I like you. Let me take you out."

Her eyebrows rise in surprise. "Oh. Okay. That’s good.” Her face relaxes into a quiet giggle. “I always did have a thing for Gritty." 

Ben holds out his bare hand. “Let me buy you a drink?”

“Good thing I love watered-down lager too,” she jokes, taking his hand. They walk out of the station together, hand in hand. Ben supposes it wasn’t such a terrible idea to take the subway after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Rey totally knows it's Ben, she just pretends she doesn't, but she tells him at the end and it's okay.
> 
> Fly says: "Rey was wearing underwear when she left the house, but then she saw him in the Gritty costume and went "YEP" and did a little wriggle, dropping them on the train platform on her way in. (She was sad to leave them though, they had Gritty on the butt.)" - this is true, all of it. Rey doesn't normally go about without underwear although she may start to.
> 
> I'm @flowerofcarrots on Twitter, come yell at me about Gritty, I love him so!
> 
> P.S. I joked about it on twitter but apparently _yes_ I am answering every comment with a Gritty gif, so maybe be aware of that before you leave a comment!


End file.
